Letters to Italy
by EvanescingSky
Summary: From his place on the battlefield, Holy Rome writes home to Italy, promising to return soon and make her the happiest country in the world. Italy writes back, blissfully unaware of Holy Rome's approaching fate.
1. We'll be Home by Christmas

Okay, so there are a couple of instances where I used strikthroughs, which didn't transfer over here. So if you see / around a word or phrase /like so/, it means it's something Italy or Holy Rome crossed out before sending the letter.

* * *

><p>Dear Holy Rome,<p>

How are things where you are? Not much has changed at Mr. Austria's house, but it seems so quiet without you! I'm still working hard; Ms. Hungary says I have to try very hard to keep things working well at home for when you come back. I make time to draw and paint though, because it reminds me of you. I've included a drawing I did of the gardens in the afternoon. They look so beautiful! When you come back, I'll show you how to paint the fading sunlight just right!

I miss you so much already, Holy Rome. Mr. Austria tells me I have to just keep on living, but it feels like part of me has gone with you. Can you feel it? I dream of you at night; I hope it's sunny and warm where you are and that you're winning all your battles. Spain says he might bring Romano to visit me! That'd be fun! I wish you could meet my brother. Some day when you come back, we can go visit him and we can all go out for pasta! Does that sound fun? I have to go now-Ms. Hungary needs help with the dishes. I'll write you again soon, Holy Rome! Don't forget me!

Love,

Italy

Dear Italy,

I miss you too! The sun seems a little less bright when I can't see you every day. I'm trying very hard to win as soon as I can so I can come home to you. Is Mr. Austria working you too hard? I can write and tell him to give you less work. I loved the drawing you sent me- It was beautiful, and so well done! You're such a great artist. I can't wait until you show me how to draw like that too. I don't think I'll ever be as good as you though. You should try to sell some of your work-maybe you can make a little money and buy yourself some new drawing supplies.

The battles are hard, but we've won a few. I don't want you to worry though-I'll be home before you know it and then we can do all the things you want to do. We can paint and sing and make flower chains. Every time I go out to fight, I think of you and it makes me fight all the harder, because I want you to be safe and I want to see your smile again. You're so pretty when you smile, Italy. It makes the room feel warmer when you do and I think I could win these battles with just your smile to give me courage.

Listen to me, Italy. I could never forget you! I never want you to think I'd do something like that. As long as I live, I'll never forget you-you'll always be first in my heart, no matter what! I've loved you since the 10th century; I won't let you go now! Just you wait; I'll come home and make you a princess! You'll never want for anything as long as we're together! I'll make sure all your dreams come true and no one ever mistreats you again! If they even try, I'll make them sorry! We'll be so happy together. Write me again soon, I love reading your letters. They make me feel like you're not so very far away.

I love you,

The Holy Roman Empire

Dear Holy Rome,

Yay! You wrote me back! It's getting so hot out because summer is here and even Mr. Austria is dressing down to stay cool! Yesterday Ms. Hungary took me to that stream where I swam with you and she and I went swimming. It felt so nice! Can you swim where you are? I hope so! You'd be way too hot in that cloak and hat! When we were there, Prussia tried to spy on Ms. Hungary, but she beat him up with a frying pan! I never knew she was so strong! Mr. Austria was very upset when she told him what happened-I think he was quite angry with Prussia. But don't worry about me! I was fine-Ms. Hungary wouldn't let anything happen to me. But I wish you were here to protect me instead-I feel so safe when you're around. I want you to be at my side, always Holy Rome.

I'm so happy to hear you're winning! Do you think you'll be home in time for Christmas? It's my favorite holiday! Mr. Austria will get a big turkey and you can help me decorate the tree! I'm going to make you a Christmas present, Holy Rome. So you have to be here for me to give it to you, okay?

Your letter made me feel warm inside. You write so beautifully! I wish I was so poetic. Mr. Austria is going to give me a thesaurus so I can learn new words. I'll make sure to use them when I write you! When you come home, you can teach me to write in exchange for me teaching you to draw. Today I went to draw water from the well and I saw a couple of robins flying around a tree. It reminded me of us. I miss playing with you! You'd always chase me around and I was scared at first, but then you told me how you really felt and I wanted to laugh out loud I was so relieved and pleased. Never stop telling me how you feel, okay Holy Rome? I'll never get tired of hearing it.

Keep fighting hard, but don't get hurt! It makes me so worried to think of you out on a battlefield. Promise you won't get hurt, okay Holy Rome? I'd be /sad/ devastated if anything happened to you! I wish I could fight by your side and offer my strength, but I must stay here for now. One day we can fight together! Or maybe we won't have to fight at all, which would be best. Stay safe! I send my love from home!

Love,

Italy

Dear Italy,

I love getting your letters-they make my day so much better. I reread them all the time and think of you. You're never far from my mind. Is everything really alright back home? Prussia makes me so angry! I can't believe he'd try something like that when you were around! He has no manners! He's a heathen-stay away from him! I don't want you getting hurt. Prussia isn't to be trusted! Especially not around you and Ms. Hungary. I hope Mr. Austria tells him what for!

Sorry to yell, love. It just makes me furious when people think they can pick on you because you're small. Just you wait until I'm back; no one will ever bother you again! I'm glad to hear I make you feel safe-you're always safe when you're with me. My love is like a lion-always fierce and ready to defend my Italy. I promise as long as you're mine, you won't ever have to fight. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear.

It's very hot here too- all the men are complaining about it. I'm sweaty all day and even when I sleep it's sweltering. Sometimes it's so hot we just lay outside in the grass in our bare skins instead of sleeping in our tents. You'd have to cover your eyes if you walked through camp today! Most of the men don't wear shirts unless they have to. The camp smells awful-I miss the smells of your cooking. I think of it all the time when I eat the bland, mushy army food. It makes me appreciate yours all the more! Eat an extra dish of pasta for me, won't you?

Oh, Italy…I miss you more than words can say. My heart aches for you, my soul is crying out and every day I feel my longing as though it were a physical wound. At night I dream that I've come home and you've forgotten me and are loving someone else and I wake up, full of fear that I'm going to lose you while I'm gone. I love you so much Italy, if I lost you I'd just die. My heart unto yours is knit, so that but one heart we can make of it and were we ever to part company, it would be the death of me.

Don't you worry about me! If I could, I'd wipe the tears from your cheek from where I sit. I'll beat the enemy black and blue and come home to you, without a doubt! I promised, remember? And you must have my sweets and treats ready for me when I come back, because I've been starved of your cooking for too long! You write me soon, okay? I'm thinking of you know, Italy. Your push-broom is sitting right next to me, but it's no substitute for you!

All the love in the world,

The Holy Roman Empire

Dear Holy Rome,

Don't be angry! I don't like it when you're upset. Hungary beat up Prussia so everything is fine! He hasn't showed his face around here for weeks. Right now I'm sitting beneath a tree by the river and the sound if it is so relaxing. Are there rivers near your camp? It sounds so hot! I wish I could send you a cool breeze. I hope it fools off soon so you won't be so uncomfortable. I think of you as much as I hope you think of me, Holy Rome! Every day I go to sleep hoping that tomorrow I'll get a letter telling me you're on your way home. /Last night I dreamt you kissed me awake/ I can't wait to see you again!

Holy Rome! Your letter made me cry! I love you too and it makes me depressed to think that you're in pain because of me. I'm right there with you, Holy Rome, right beside you! Remember that, okay? I never left your side before and I never will! In every battle you fight, think of me beside you, cheering you on! I know I'm too weak to fight, but my spirit is still sending you courage! I miss you too and sometimes I cry because I wish you were there with me. Even when we weren't in the same room I could know you were there and feel your presence. It made me feel at home. Now the house feels strange and alien. Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary had a big fight a few nights ago and now they won't talk to each other. At night I can hear Ms. Hungary crying. I've never seen her cry before. I went in to comfort her, but she pretended to be asleep. I still slept in her bed to keep her company. Mr. Austria can be so mean! He yelled louder that night than I've ever heard before. I don't even know what they were fighting about. He hasn't come to dinner since the fight and spends all his time locked up in his study. He doesn't even play the piano much anymore, but when he does, it sounds so angry! It scares me, Holy Rome! I wish you were here to help me figure this out, or at least to make me feel less lonely. It almost feels like a battlefield here at home.

I'm glad you still have the push-broom. I hope it reminds you of me and that I'm waiting right here for you! I'll wait as long as it takes, Holy Rome! I'll never leave you for anyone, I promise! You shouldn't worry about that-there's no one else who's as kind and gentle to me as you are. There's no one in the world who could possibly replace you, you can be assured of that! Do you think my writing is getting better? I'm not sure. Anyway, I'll wait with anticipation (I just learned that word!) for your next letter!

Love,

Italy

My dearest Italy,

I'm sorry I haven't written you in a long while-we've been in retreat for several weeks. It's been very hectic and I've just been too tired or busy to get time to write. I hate to tell you that I'll probably miss Christmas. The fighting is dragging on and I don't know how long it will be before I can come home. As I write this I'm sitting inside my tent and although it's cooled off a little, it's still much too hot for my liking! Food spoils so quickly at these temperatures! We're running low on supplies, so sometimes I give my dinner to my men instead. But don't worry! I'm still eating enough and as soon as we regroup we'll have them running for the hills!

It's terrible when Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary fight. They've done it before, but this one sounds more serious…Don't feel too bad-it wasn't your fault. It'll blow over and they'll forget about it soon enough. Mr. Austria can be quite cold and it bothers Ms. Hungary a lot. She was crying? I've never seen her cry either. I'm glad you went to comfort her-she needs you. She loves you too Italy. We both do. Just try to keep out of Mr. Austria's way and keep Ms. Hungary away from him until they make up. She can be violent sometimes.

Oh, Italy! Don't cry, it makes my heart break to think of you crying with no one there to dry your tears! Italy, my most darling Italy, without the thought of you, I wouldn't be able to go on! It only hurts me because I can't see you, but having your image in my mind is far better than nothing! You give me strength to lift my sword when my arm would drop with exhaustion. Remembering the look in your eyes when we kissed reminds me of all that I have to fight for. I'll always treat you well and remember how lucky I am to have you. I'll bring you breakfast in bed every day and read poetry to you in the afternoons and in the evening after dinner we can go walk together through the gardens. I'm sure that when we at last see each other again you'll be even more beautiful than you were when I left! You just hang on until I can come back and make you laugh again, alright?

Love from the deepest depth of my heart,

The Holy Roman Empire


	2. The Beginning of the End

It's been about two years since the last chapter, so things are beginning to look less than stellar for Holy Rome. He's relucatant to let Italy know how bad things are though, he doesn't want her to worry.

Note: I do not claim historical accuracy on this. If you point out an inaccuracy, I will redirect you here. This is a FANFICTION, written for fun. It's about the love between Holy Rome and Italy, not the war.

* * *

><p>Dear Holy Rome,<p>

Christmas wasn't the same without you. That's the second one you've missed! I still have my gift for you. You really have to come home by next holiday season! I…I miss you an awful lot. Christmas just didn't seem as cheerful without you there…I know you'll worry if I tell you this, but I couldn't help crying Christmas Day when I knew you'd miss another one. Ms. Hungary tells me I must be strong for you, but sometimes it's so hard! I wish you could stop fighting and come home. But I'll try to find something happier to write about...

Oh! I almost forgot! You know Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary have been fighting again and I heard a lot about Prussia, though I'm not sure what he has to do with anything. Ms. Hungary was saying something about the strength of Prussia and that Mr. Austria needed to be stronger and fight Prussia off. Then Mr. Austria told Ms. Hungary to go running back to Prussia if she wanted a warrior husband. I was dusting nearby during the fight and I think Mr. Austria forgot I was there because after Ms. Hungary left, he threw his music sheets across the room. He looked so upset-I thought he might cry. It scared me-Mr. Austria is usually so calm and collected! Anyway, it made things a little awkward on Christmas, but later that night, I went downstairs to fetch my new slippers (Ms. Hungary made them for me!) and I saw Mr. Austria give Ms. Hungary a present. She looked very happy and then they kissed! It was so sweet! It reminded me of our kiss a bit. I asked Ms. Hungary about it when she came upstairs and she got very red. She told me that her and Mr. Austria's fights have been ridiculous and that they've finally admitted they still love each other. Isn't that great? Maybe they can get married again! Ms. Hungary says I can be the flower girl if that happens-I asked her. It made me feel very hopeful and I thought of you-do you think we'll ever get married, Holy Rome?

I've included a painting I did of us on Christmas-but I think I messed up on my face. It was hard because I had to look in a mirror to draw myself! But you tell me what you think- your opinion matters most to me.

Holy Rome? I heard some other countries say that you might lose the war. Is that true? You'd tell me if you were losing, wouldn't you? I know that /I can be/ I'm not as brave as you, but I still want to know everything that's going on. I'll be even more frightened if I think you're not telling me things.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year,  
>Italy<p>

Dearest Italy,

I know-I'm very sorry about not being with you on Christmas. When I looked into the sky I could see the same star the Wisemen saw when they went to visit baby Jesus and I thought that if I followed it, it'd lead me home to you. I knew you could see the same star in the sky and I thought that perhaps you were looking up at it and thinking of me. Were you? I felt so close to you on Christmas, but so far away! Sometimes it feels like I'm on a whole other planet. I wanted to cry too, Italy, I wanted so badly to be with you. But I know our love is strong and we will prevail in the end! No matter what comes to be my love, I'm only an ocean away! Follow the paths of the stars, the flight of the eagle, the currents of the oceans…all ways lead from my heart to yours.

The news about Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary is wonderful. I've wondered for some time if Ms. Hungary didn't still care for Mr. Austria. I'm glad everything is alright at home again and they've stopped fighting. They should know better than to fight in front of you. You're too young to hear how cruel adults can be! It sounds like things will mellow out though, so you shouldn't have to fear any more fighting.

Oh, Italy! A lady shouldn't ask such questions! But…I promise as soon as I get the chance, I'll make a special proposal to you, okay? I just need you to be patient a little longer my darling. I'll be home the second we've won and I'll sweep you off your feet and you'll be the happiest country in the world! I promise.

Your painting is gorgeous! I could never do anything as beautiful as this. I've hung it up in my tent and I look at it every night. You all look very cheerful, which makes me feel better. It's so wearying, fighting all the time…My men are growing tired. Two years is a long time to be away from home. I see it in their faces, in the way they walk and when I hear them talk, talking of home is now much more common than talk of winning. They just want to see their families again. That's something I can understand when I feel the ache for you in my chest. We haven't had any deserters yet, but I fear it may not be far away. I need to win decisively, and soon. But don't think that we're losing! We've just reached a low spot, but we'll recover! You know me-I won't give up. Especially not when I know you're waiting for me. Italy, I must confess that sometimes you're the only thing that gets me up in the morning. When it's cold outside and my breath forms icy clouds in the air and all I want to do is curl and sleep or go running back home. /When the enemy outnumbers us ten to one and I feel my courage crumble in my heart. When it feels like God himself is against us and that I'm much too small to win a battle so large or when the smell of blood fills the air and the screams of the dying men echo around the fields. Sometimes I think I'll go crazy, that I just want to fall on my knees and start screaming for the pointless bloodshed, the wanton loss of life, the misery of the whole business./ I think of you when things like this run through my mind. Write me again soon, love.

Love,

The Holy Roman Empire

Dear Mr. Austria.

I fear we are beginning to lose the war. Is there any way you can send me more troops? Can Austria or Hungary come to my aid? The nights are cold as sin and many of my soldiers are suffering from frostbite. There have been dozens of amputations; my camp is full of men with missing arms or legs or feet. Their moral is weakening and so is their spirit. We need something to rally them and the best thing would be an alliance. If you can't send us more troops, could you at least manage some food? We're running low and I go without more often than I let Italy know.

The battlefield is so hellish…whoever said that war was glory clearly never fought a battle for themselves. It's the worst thing I've ever done and sometimes I feel my stomach churn with the idea of what's going on right in front of me. What I'M doing.

Write me back as soon as you can- and don't let Italy know how bad things are. I don't want her to worry.

Sincerely,

The Holy Roman Empire

Dear Holy Rome,

I regret to inform you Austria has no troops to spare. Nor will I allow Hungary to be wounded fighting a war that isn't hers to fight. You must win this battle on your own. I have no food to send you either. Again I express my sentiment that this is a fruitless exercise, though I wish you had listened earlier. I wish you the best of luck winning your war, but I cannot help you.

Sincerely,

Austria


	3. Talk to Me, Promise Me

Dear Holy Rome,

It's been so long since I saw you…I wish I'd painted you before you left, I'm afraid I might forget what you look like. At night I dream that I can see you, but when you turn to look at me I can't remember your face. Holy Rome, it's been four years. When are you coming home? Everyone keeps telling me to just be quiet and patient and wait but I can't wait anymore! I want you here, with me! It's where you belong!

Mr. Austria won't tell me anything about the war. Are you losing? Are you going to come home soon? I wish you'd tell me more-your letters keep getting shorter.

I've sent you another painting-this one I did of Ms. Hungary in a dress Mr. Austria gave her for her birthday. She looked very beautiful- I hope that I was able to capture that in my picture. Tell me what you think.

I love you, Holy Rome. You won't do anything too dangerous, will you? I know I've told you I miss you before, but it's getting unbearable. You HAVE to come back soon.

Love,

Italy

Dearest Italy,

I apologize for making you worry-I would have responded to either of your two letters earlier if I had had time. We're in up to our necks out here, so I may not be able to write you back as often.

Don't listen to Mr. Austria! He doesn't know anything! He's angry because he didn't agree with me coming out to fight /and he won't send us troops or food!/ Don't listen to anything he says- he's only trying to make you worry.

Your painting is incredible, as always. You've really developed your own style and I only regret not being there to see you grow. The colors are stunning and your proportions are perfect.

Oh, Italy…I miss you too. I know exactly how you feel. The other day I realized I couldn't remember what your voice sounded like and I wanted to cry. It's so unfair! As if I didn't have it hard enough out here without losing my memories of you! I have to come home soon, Italy…I feel like I'm starting to lose myself. It's scary. I'll do my very best to write you as soon as I can, alright? Just hang on, Italy…just hang on…

All my Love,

The Holy Roman Empire

Dear Holy Rome,

Are you well? You're sounding different lately. You haven't told me anything about the war! Please talk to me Holy Rome. I'm so frightened for you I can't think straight. I drop dishes and burn food and smash vases-Mr. Austria has all but banned me from doing chores because I'm too distracted. Please write me more! Tell me something! I feel like you're hiding things from me.

I was talking to Romano yesterday. He's sort of become a dick since he's started living with big brother Spain. He eats tomatoes all the time and I don't think he and Mr. Austria get on very well. But it was still fun to see him; we played games like tag (he was it) and Shut-Up-or-I'm-Going-to-Smack-You. He told me that I should stop waiting for you and move on, but I said I'd wait forever. Are you waiting for me, Holy Rome? Or have you found some other country who's caught your eye? You'd tell me if that happened, wouldn't you?

Do you need help? You should ask Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary for support! They have lots of free soldiers they could send you! Write me soon, Holy Rome, and tell me everything!

Love,

Italy

Dearest Italy,

I can't tell you everything. I don't want you to worry. I've already asked Mr. Austria for help; there's nothing he can do. /Oh, Italy…Italy…our soldiers are beginning to desert. I know it's wrong to burden you with things like this, but there's no one else I can tell. I've seen so many hangings I have nightmares about it. I swear when I wake up I can still feel the noose around my neck. It's so wet and cold out here; we're all waiting anxiously for summer, as spring has brought little respite from the cruelty of winter. My feet are always sore and I haven't felt my fingertips for days. I'm hungry all the time and I long desperately for your delicious cooking. The ground we sleep on is soaked with blood it seems, so many of my soldiers are dying or injured. The battles are always a struggle and we retreat further every day. They're backing us into a corner and even victories are little comfort these days in the face of all our losses. If we win, I can't help but wonder if it's worth it./ Everything's fine. Don't worry.

My deepest Love,

The Holy Roman Empire

My best friend Holy Rome,

Please tell me you're alright. Your last letter scared me a lot. You crossed so much out! I tried to read it but I couldn't. What aren't you telling me, Holy Rome? Please tell me something, anything! I can't stop crying; I'm so worried. Are you going to lose? Are you on your way home? TALK TO ME!

I love you so much,

Italy

My dearest Italy,

I'm sorry…I haven't treated you well at all…Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, my sweetest, dearest most darling Italy. My sweetheart, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy. Your name gives me strength, Italy. My most beautiful Italy. With your charming smile and your laughing eyes and your innocent face. You can't know…you can't every go to war…/there's so much pain…so much blood…/Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy…/My men are dying around me…I'm hurt, badly. Sometimes I drift for hours in a sea of white…sometimes my generals talk to me and I can' t hear them…I'm in so much pain…It feels like fire is licking at my skin, all the time, trying to consume me…my heart is bleeding and I scream for you all night,/ wanting my Italy. My Italy. My most cherished Italy to be by my side. Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy. I love you so much, Italy. Your name is the most wonderful sound I've ever heard. Your name gives me strength. Italy. I'll never get tired of saying or writing your name. Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy.

Stay Strong, my Beloved,

The Holy Roman Empire

Dear Holy Rome,

You're hurt! I knew it! Mr. Austria promised to send medicine. Much of your letter was crossed out but I pieced it together! Hang in there! Help is on the way, Holy Rome! You can't die, you can't! I need you! I love you! You have to keep trying, for me, okay? Please, Holy Rome!

Your darling,

Italy

Dear Mr. Austria,

I thank you for the medicine, though I think it was more to appease Italy than to help me. You must know by now, as I do, that I will lose this war. Not only that, but I fear much more as well. Do not tell Italy. Do not tell her anything. You must promise me this. I need you to take care of her. If you and Ms. Hungary wed, you must treat Italy as your daughter. She has been so kind and gentle, she deserves nothing less. I have no time for your reprimands or censure, Austria. Just promise me you'll take care of Italy. Please.

My everlasting gratitude,

The Holy Roman Empire

Dear Italy,

I love you so much, dearest. Thank you for the medicine-I feel much better now. Write me again soon- I do so love your letters.

Love of all the ages,

The Holy Roman Empire

Dear Holy Rome,

I promise.

Austria


	4. Moving On

Dear Holy Rome,

I don't want you writing too much because I know you must be in pain. Did Mr. Austria's medicine make you feel better? I hope so! I cried all night after I got that letter from you. It was terrifying; I thought I'd already lost you. It felt like part of my heart had been ripped out of my chest-I never want to feel that way again. Now I think I understand why you were angry with Prussia when he got into the fight with Ms. Hungary. It would be the worst thing I can imagine to lose someone you love! I remember Grandpa Rome, but he died a long time ago…sometimes I wonder if I was old enough to understand everything.

I can't lose you, Holy Rome. I love you so much I feel as though you're part of me- we need both of us to make two wholes. You're the pasta sauce to my spaghetti.

Does this mean you'll be coming home soon? I don't dare to hope, but I can't help it. I need you with me Holy Rome. I can't stand this separation any more- I think if it goes on any longer I'll come out to fight with you, regardless of my strength. Anything to be with you. Rest and get well soon, my love.

Love,

Italy

Dear Holy Rome,

I think it's best to have distractions when you're this sick, so I'll tell you everything that's been going on around here. Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary miss you too, but I see them together more often. Mr. Austria is teaching Ms. Hungary to play the piano. She's not very good, but she laughs a lot during their lessons and I've even seen Mr. Austria smile. I'm glad they're happy together-it makes me warm inside to imagine the things we'll do together when you come home.

I haven't seen Romano in a long time, which makes me feel lonely- he is my only brother. And he doesn't write to me like you do. The other day Mr. Russia came to pay a visit to Mr. Austria. He was so scary! He was huge, almost like a giant, with violet eyes and this horrible…aura around him. He made this awful sound like this-Kolkolkolkolkol…I ran out of that room as fast as I could! I hope he never comes over again! He's even scarier than Mr. Turkey! Although Mr. Turkey is terribly frightening as well…Perhaps when I'm not so small I won't be so scared anymore. Then you and I can be great nations together and be allies forever and ever. Our people will be the best of friends and we'll always defend each other. I'll always take care of you, Holy Rome. I'd be by your side right now, making you pasta and pizza if I could. Instead, I've sent you a picture of what we had for dinner last night. I hope it helps you dream of all the delicious food I'll make for you when you come back! I send all my love from Mr. Austria's house!

Love,

Italy

Dear Holy Rome,

Are you getting better yet? It's been three months and still no word. Are you feeling worse? Do I need to come see you? I know you'd come home if you could…I'll ask Mr. Austria to send you more medicine, okay? Just hang on. You'll be alright.

A few days ago I heard from Big Brother Spain that Mr. Turkey tried to kidnap Romano! But Big Brother Spain came to his rescue and saved Romano! And then Mr. Turkey just walked away…It was so lucky that fratello decided to follow Romano home! I shudder to think that would happen if he fell into Mr. Turkey's clutches! Poor Romano! If we get married, will you help me protect Romano too? I want my fratello safe as well. That'd be alright, wouldn't it Holy Rome?

Since you'd bedridden, you must have lots of free time. Could you do a painting for me? Anything at all-I just want to see how you're doing and maybe get a look at where you are. It feels strange to not know where you are. It's like when you lose a tooth-I just keep going back to that place in my mind where I should know everything about you-but I don't. It makes me uneasy. Mr. Austria won't talk to me about you…I know you're ill, but would you write me back anyway? I feel…I have this sense of…foreboding. I don't like it, Holy Rome. Please write me. I need to know you're alright. I have to cut this short-Ms. Hungary needs me to help her with gathering berries. I'll give this to Mr. Austria to send to you.

Love,

Italy

Dear Little Brother,

Mon cheri, I hate to be the one to tell you this. Holy Rome can't write you back, amour. He's dead. He lost the battle and was crushed. I'm so sorry, Italy. I know how much he meant to you. Young love cut short is always a tragedy. Please tell me if there's anything you need, if there's anything I can do to help you.

Love,

Your Big Brother France

Dear Big Brother,

No! Holy Rome can't be dead! He's the strongest country in the world! I don't believe you! You lie! Everyone says you're a liar! Holy Rome would never leave me!

From,

Italy

Dear Little Brother,

Mon petit, I would never do anything to hurt you. I would never lie about such a thing-you know love is sacred to me. I know how you feel though-as though the world cannot go on turning, the sun cannot rise again-how can it? How can it when all that's good has been drained out of your life, when this one who meant everything to you has been lost? You feel as if a great hole has been ripped out of your chest, like your heart has stopped beating. It's how I felt when Jeanne died. I thought I would never recover. I wanted to die myself. She hadn't done anything wrong-I couldn't see why God saw fit to punish her. And I'm willing to bet you feel the same way about Holy Rome. He was a passionate, good-hearted young country, Italy. But he's gone. You must accept this. He loved you very much. He was going to marry you, Italy. But now you must grieve for him and when you are done grieving, you must move on. Remember that you can tell your Big Brother anything. I'll always listen. Don't forget to talk to me, Italy.

Love,

Your Big Brother France

Dear Holy Rome,

Big Brother France tells me you've fallen. I didn't want to believe it. I asked Mr. Austria about it. He didn't say anything, but I saw this look in his eyes-and I knew. I wanted to die, like Big Brother said I would. I'll always love you, Holy Rome. You'll always be in my heart, no matter what. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I will never forget you as long as I live. I'll do my best to become a big, strong country in memory of you and remember to fight for what's right. I'll never bully other countries or take territories that aren't mine-because I know you'd have never used your strength like that if you'd succeeded.

You were my first love. I was scared of you at first-I thought you were very mean and pushy. But then you confessed to me and I knew I could love you. I gave you my push-broom in memory of me when you left and promised to make you sweets and treats when you came back. I wrote you letters for years and you wrote me back, promising to come home and make me the happiest country in the world. You were sweet and kind and gentle, even if you had a rough exterior. Your eyes were as blue as the depths of the ocean and your hair was the color of straw. You had the cutest accent in your voice-it sounded like a variant of my own. You were so passionate about life and you had such big dreams. You were determined not to let anything get in your way. I loved all those things about you and more. There are things about you that I can't put down on paper-those things I'll keep in my heart and mind until the day I die and then I'll have them to share with you, wherever you are. I hope it's heaven.

I know you'll never get this, but I'm writing it anyway. I need to. I'll keep it with me forever to remind me of you. I would have married you, Holy Rome, no matter what anyone else said. I loved you.

All the love in the world,

Italy Veneziano

Dear Big Brother France,

Thank you.

Love,

Your Little Brother Italy

Dear France,

Thank you for telling him. I promised Holy Rome on his deathbed not to speak of it and it was getting truly heartbreaking to watch.

Sincerely,

Austria

Dear Austria,

Someone around here has to be responsible for him. I love my brother too much to let you be the one to tell him his childhood love was dead. You're so insensitive. How would you feel if Hungary died?

Love,

France

Dear France,

That's irrelevant. Italy is a child. She'll get over Holy Rome. I'm not downplaying her grief, but it's not the same. Hungary and I have been married before.

Sincerely, Austria

Dear Austria,

Of course it's relevant! Italy loved Holy Rome. It doesn't matter that he's young- they were in love. That's all that matters. You'd better be a bit more sensitive to my little brother or Big Brother France will have to come teach you a lesson about tough love.

Love,

France

Dear France,

He?

Sincerely,

Austria


End file.
